Wireless local area networks (WLANs) are used by cellular operations to meet the market demand cellular services. WLAN access may be integrated into existing cellular systems. Many mobile devices have both WLAN and cellular capabilities. It is desirable to have a method of selecting which WLAN network to select for a wireless device when more than one WLAN is available. When a user equipment (UE) is in a visiting network, it may want to connect to that network. For example, a UE from an American network may want to connect to a network in China when the UE's owner is visiting China from America, and vice versa.